The Angel That Fell From The Sky
by VivyPotter
Summary: "Loki gazed at his wife of 3000 years and smiled." Fem!Harry Loki/Harry First in the Loki's Wife series. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel franchise.**

Loki gazed at his wife of 3000 years and smiled. Her head was lying on the pillow next to him, and her hair was splayed around her head like a halo. She looked just as beautiful and as angel-like as the day they'd met.

* * *

><p>He'd been in the garden studying his magic, when an unconscious maiden had appeared before him with a soft <em>crack! <em>First, he had noticed the stick of wood so powerful he could feel the old magic pulsing off it, but then he had sensed something far more powerful… She had been naked and he had found his eyes unconsciously straying to her… extremities. But when he had forced himself to look elsewhere, he had noticed that her body was deathly white and covered in countless scars. Some were long and thick, others were small and silvery white. But every single one of them was…

"Beautiful," he breathed, coming closer and kneeling by her side. Loki moved the thick red hair off her face with a thin, elegant finger and his eyes widened in shock. The maiden had a small mouth with lips that were as red as blood and frozen in a pout. Her nose was small and crinkled up and her eyes were closed, but he could tell that her lashes were long and doll like. Her forehead was furrowed stubbornly and all-in-all she was the picture of defiance.

Loki was entranced.

He had stood up and bent down, and gone to pick up the maiden, only to find his wrist imprisoned by a stone-hard grip. He had blinked and looked into the eyes of the one holding his wrist captive- _emerald, _a small voice in the back of his head had remarked- and they were. Her eyes were the brightest he'd ever seen and shone with strength.

"Touch me and I break your spine," she had promised in an even and sure tone.

He was in love.

* * *

><p>However, it had been what had happened when she'd first been introduced to his brother that had really sealed the deal for Loki.<p>

Thor had grinned, obviously interested in her beauty, and given the customary greeting he gave to every pretty maiden he met. His angel had laughed, and Loki's heart had sunk. Had he lost her to his brother like he had so many others? Then she had pulled Thor down to her height and, with a joyous smile still fixed on her lips, she had whispered into his ear, "Touch my backside again, and I will tear your liver out while you watch." Then she had linked arms with Loki and marched off, still giggling merrily.

He had asked her to court him the next day.

* * *

><p>And now she was here next to him, and with a content smile on her lips. He bent forwards and planted a kiss on her brow.<p>

"Sleep well, my love."


	2. Holy Matrimony

**I thought I could do a little more on the Loki's Wife series since it was so popular, in particular Hell Hath No Fury. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! Your support means a lot. (I hope you'll do the same for this.)**

**A Note: I will admit to knowing NOTHING about Asguardian wedding ceremonies, so DO NOT BE OFFENDED IF THIS IS WRONG! This is how I imagine it would be.**

**There is a sequel- A Meeting Between Survivors**

* * *

><p>Loki found himself wondering if the day could be any more perfect. The sun was sending glittering rays of light to dance upon the golden walls of the palace; the green grass was swaying in the calm breeze and he was getting married to the women of his dreams. In a very <em>strange<em> wedding, but his love _had_ insisted that Midguardian traditions were incorporated into the ceremony.

There was a faint murmur amongst the assembled guests, the usual disapproving gossip- _'What was that? The younger brother getting married before his clearly superior elder? And to a _mortal commoner,_ no less!'- _but not even the citizens of Asguard could but a damper on the occasion. _Everything _was wonderful, and _nothing_ would go wrong. The day would go without a hitch, and he would be bound to the most important person in the universe… provided she showed up. She _would_ show up, wouldn't she? She wouldn't just leave him looking like an idiot. Of course she wouldn't. Although… she _had_ hinted yesterday that she was having second thoughts. And who would want to be related to _Thor,_ even just by marriage? His mind filled with doubt, Loki resisted the urge to turn and check that his fiancé was the one walking up the isle slowly – torturously - to gentle music. He grew hot under his tunic as he wondered if that really with the love of his life. Maybe she had decided she didn't want to marry him. Maybe she'd decided she'd rather marry _Thor_. No, she didn't like him- did she? She'd broken his nose after he'd made advances, but maybe she'd finally fallen for his charms?

He heard her come to a stop beside him, felt her soft fingers brush against his digits, and noticed her steady breathing quicken with excitement. He looked at his beautiful bride- certainly not blushing, but strong and certain- and stared into her gorgeous green eyes. They were like emeralds, seeing straight into his soul. And when he felt her magic reach out, searching for his, he let his power escape and entwine with hers. Her magic _purred_ and she gazed at him with love practically _radiating_ off her - love for _him_ - and he felt all of his worries melt away. She was the one he would spend the rest of his existence with, the one he would wake up every day besides, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"On this day, these two are united in eternal..." Odin was saying something, but Loki couldn't bring himself to pay attention. All he could see was the woman beside him, this soon-to-be _goddess._

Odin smiled to himself. He could remember the exact same thing happening to him on his wedding day. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Frigga for one second.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace." A few of the higher ranking nobles shifted uncomfortably in their seats and everyone held their breath, but no one spoke up. Loki was glad of this, as he wasn't sure if he would've been able to stop his bride from breaking their necks.

"And now, under the eyes of the Allfather, I name you: man and wife. May your lives be prosperous and your marriage long." Odin declared and, with a twinkle in his eye, he finished; "You may now kiss the bride."

And Loki did.

It was only after a few moments of blissful matrimony that he fully registered Odin's next words. "People of Asguard, I present to you: Prince Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, and Princess Vivian Odindottir, Goddess of Revenge."

"Hang on- WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Loki swayed gently with his wife. He drank in the subtle glow of immortality that surrounded her perfect figure, and the gentle pink smile curved on her lips. <em>I get to stay with this woman forever<em>, he thought in wondrous awe. It was clear to anyone watching that the two were in deep and unbreakable love. The nobles that had been scoffing earlier were no longer sporting smirks of distain. Instead, they were gazing in disbelief at the beauty before them.

She was clothed in a cream dress held up by golden brooches that had the royal coat of arms carved into the metal. Her cloak was long and made out of a gauzy white material that flowed behind her effortlessly. She was wearing teardrop-shaped earrings of amber, which caught the light every time she performed a graceful spin. Her necklace was crafted with a similar gem, which lay heavily on her collarbone. Her red locks were twisted into a loose bun, which allowed tendrils of hair to escape from the hairstyle and frame her face, provided contrast to milky white, unblemished skin. She was a mortal who had truly been transformed into an immortal princess fit for a man of Loki's status.

The snotty nobles were still trying to gossip - _"Have you seen that cloak? It's like a Midguardian veil! Well that _is _where she comes from! It's disgusting: a mortal marrying an Asguardian prince. I mean, wherever did they find her- the sewer?"_- but it was half-hearted, and they fell into a shamed silence whenever Loki and Vivian danced elegantly by.

In fact, it was all going perfectly until Thor arrived.

Loki's older brother stumbled into the hall with a half-drunken smile plastered on his face. "BROTHER!" he roared, causing a hush to descend upon the assembled guests. "THIS IS A JOYOUS OCCASION! I MUST HAVE ANOTHER DRINK! COME, DRINK WITH ME!" He hiccupped slightly and stumbled over to where Loki and Vivian were paused, right in the middle of a waltz. "BROTHER!" Thor declared, snatching Vivian's arm in a bruising grip. "YOU HAVE MARRIED A WONDEROUS CREATURE! MAYBE WE COULD SHARE IN YOUR GLORY ON SOME OCCASION?" He asked, in what he clearly believed was a low and conspicuous volume. However, it was not, and his request echoed through the hall as clear as day.

The God of Mischief fumed and went to defend his wife's honour, but he was slightly tipsy and couldn't get there before the newly-named Goddess of Revenge. "_What did you say_?" said Vivian, menace lacing her voice.

"NOTHING, LADY VIVIAN! YOU NEEDN'T CONCERN YOURSELF - THIS IS MEN'S BUSINESS!" Thor slurred, waving a hand drowsily and releasing Vivian's arm from his hold.

The Warrior Three stepped forward, ready to go to Thor's aid, but Lady Sif put up an arm to halt them. "Don't." she ordered. "As much as I hate to admit it, Thor deserves this."

"Men's business?!" Vivian screeched deafeningly. "You don't think I should be involved when you discuss _sharing_ me?! I should skin you for that!" The guests held their breath and the tension in the room was palpable. "…but I won't." Thor managed to look a least vaguely relieved. "Because this _is _my wedding day- and wouldn't that spoil the occasion?" She posed the slightly sarcastic question to the silent guests, who all nodded their heads uncertainly. Loki, on the other hand, was shaking his enthusiastically. (As was Lady Sif, though she would never admit to it afterwards.)

"Although, you _have_ put me in a _bit_ of a situation. Because I don't want to kill my new bother-in-law- now that would just be rude! But… I can't let this show of disrespect go unpunished." Vivian shook her head slowly and sighed dramatically. "So I'll just have to settle for halfway."

Thor's screams of pain could be heard from Jötunheimr.


End file.
